¿Estoy encendida?
by Pierrot 14
Summary: No solo las chicas saben como encender a los chicos …En especial nadie pensaría que el chico mas asexual y tonto del mundo provocara que una rubia se ¿Encienda?...Un Nalu tiene algo de Lemon pasen y lean.


**¿Estoy encendida?**

Era un día normal en Fairy tail bueno si es que se le puede decir normal a este gremio que siempre está entre peleas, sillas y mesas volando a cada instante. Pero una sola persona estaba tranquila aunque puede ser imposible un dragón slayer del fuego estaba sentado y calmado pensando…..

-Mmmmmmmmm-Pensaba un pelirosa.

-Que pasa Natsu porque tan pensativo?- Pregunto una peliblanca acercándose a Natsu.

-Eh? Nada Mira es que me siento solo-Dijo con la mirada abajo para luego sonreírle.

-Y eso no estabas con Happy-Le menciono con un poco de sorpresa porque era difícil ver al pelirosa sin su amiguito azul.

-El muy traidor se fue con Wendy y Charle hace más de una hora, pero no me siento solo por eso-El se expreso algo triste.

-Entonces, porque te siente solo Natsu?-Pregunto algo preocupada la peliblanca.

-No se me siento así desde hace dos días-Estaba cada vez más triste el dragón slayer.

-Enserio pero desde hace dos días solo…..-Se detuvo al saber cuál era la razón y era simple, muy simple, Natsu sentía solo desde hace dos días porque su compañera de equipo se había ido a una misión donde solo se requería chicas por lo cual el no pudo ir y por esa razón él se siente solo.

-Natsu lo que te pas….. Natsu a donde se fue?-Preguntaba la peliblanca volteando de un lado a otro sin encontrarlo.

-No te preocupes mira flamita se fue desde un rato mientras tú estabas muy pensativa-Hablo Gray no diciendo toda la verdad y es porque además de pensativa tenía una sonrisa y una aura macabra que daba miedo.

-Ara enserio pero le iba a decir la razón por la cual se siente solo-Sonreía como siempre.

-Enserio flamita se siente so…..-Se detuvo al momento de ver a mira con una aura negra que lo aterrorizo bueno no solo a el sino también a todo al gremio que izo parar las peleas que estaban en proceso, todos la miraron y oyeron salir una risita algo picara de la peliblanca para luego decir para sí misma y que nadie oyó.

-A Natsu le gusta Lucy eh!-Se dijo a si misma y pensando ideaba una forma de cómo ayudar a Natsu para conquistar a Lucy.

Así paso un rato para que después encontrar con una gran idea que aria caer a Lucy en su plan. Se fue corriendo sin que nadie se diera cuanta al cuarto donde guarda sus pociones que todos detestan porque si te descuidas ella te pondría una poción para enamorarte en tu vaso y tu estarías besando con un trapeador como paso con el pobre de Jet creyendo que era Levy, estuvo buscando la poción indicada para luego regresar a la barra y hablo para si misma….

-Ya no deben tardar las chicas-Sonreía viendo la puerta.

Pasaron cinco minutos y….

-HOLA MINA!-Saludaba muy alegre una rubia.

-Hola chicos-Hablo una pequeña peliazul.

-GRAY-SAMA JUVIA LO EXTRAÑABA TANTO!-Dijo Juvia corriendo hacia donde estaba Gray bebiendo tranquilo, para luego escupirlo por el fuerte abrazo de Juvia.

-Espero que no hayan destrozado el gremio si no se las verán con migo-Exclamo una peliescarlata con una aura negra que todos notaron y negaron con miedo, luego de eso las chicas se acercaron a la barra con la peliblanca.

-Hola Mira, como has estado?-Hablo la rubia.

-Bien chicas, como les fue?-Pregunto con su usual sonrisa.

-Bien no fue nada difícil los derrotamos fácilmente y recuperamos el libro encantado de la clienta, a y sin daños colaterales-Hablo muy orgullosa Erza.

-Si eso es lo mejor, así podre pagar la renta sin problemas sin tener que pagar los daños que ocasiona Natsu en cada misión que hago con el-Dijo suspirando con gran alivio y frustración por su compañero de equipo.

-Ara tanto te desagrada Natsu?-Hablo con una sonrisa.

-No eso no es cierto solo decía que… solo decía que no gano mucho en las misiones con Natsu no dije nada de que no lo quería-Dijo muy sonrojada mirando a las tres chicas que fueron con ella a la misión también sonrojadas.

-Etto, me perdí de algo en la misión?-Pregunto la peliblanca.

-De nada Mira!-Respondió Erza muy sonrojada.

-Al parecer hablaron de algo en su misión que deba saber-Ahora con una aura negra y aun sonriendo.

-No pasa nada, no te preocupes Mira-Hablo Levy muy descontrolada.

-Si Mira-san Juvia y las chicas no hablaban sobre los chicos que les gustan ni nada de eso!-Agitaba las manos la pobre Juvia pero….

-JUVIA!-Gritaron las otras 3 chicas al unisonó.

-Enserio aaaaaaaa, bueno chicas quieren algo de tomar-Hablo sonriendo. Las chicas respiraron tranquilas al pensar que no se dio cuenta, bueno eso creían.

-SI!-Todas respondieron al mismo tiempo.

-Tomen una limonada para cada una y además toma Erza tu pastel de fresa-Dijo muy sonriente.

-Gracias Mira!-Hablaron muy alegres las cuatro chicas. Todas bebieron de la limonada excepto de Erza que estaba comiendo su pastel de fresa muy contenta hasta que…

**Lucy POV.**

Mmmmmm Mira casi se da cuenta de lo que hablamos en la misión no lo debe saber, porque ella es la reina del chisme, y si se daba cuenta todo el gremio se enteraría de que a mi me gusta… que rico sabe la limonada pero sabe raro.

-Oigan sabe raro la limonada no lo creen?-Pregunte y seguí bebiendo.

-No, me sabe igual de deliciosa que siempre-Dijo sonriente mi mejor amiga.

-Si a juvia también le parece igual de deliciosa-Ahora hablo Juvia.

-Mmmmmmm creo que tienen razón-Dijo al terminar la limonada.

-Chicas saben últimamente los chicos han estado extrañándolas mucho-Dijo Mira con una sonrisa picara que me dio miedo.

-Enserio?-Hablamos al unisonó las chicas y yo.

-Sí, algunos actuaron raro como por ejemplo Gajeel fue muchas veces a la biblioteca buscando algo, además Gray volteaba a ver si alguien lo seguía, Jellal vino muy seguido al gremio buscando a Erza-Mira decía muy alegre. Yo me sentí decepcionada de que nadie se preguntara por mí, en especial Natsu.

-A si casi se me olvida, también Natsu-Mira me miraba me daba un poco de vergüenza.

-Natsu?-Pregunte como si estuviera sorprendida.

-Si dijo que se sentía muy solo-Hablo con su dulce sonrisa. Y esta vez si me sorprendió Natsu se sentía solo sin mi eso me dio felicidad y un poco de tristeza porque no estaba con él.

-Lucy quieres ver a Natsu-Pregunto mira con una risita que ella noto.

-No, tengo que irme a dejar mis cosas a mi departamento-Le dije para irme del gremio asía mi departamento pero antes de eso…

-Espero que la poción haga efecto a tiempo-No oí lo que dijo mira pero no le di importancia y me fui. Cuando ya iba a la mitad del camino a mi casa empezó a llover así que apresure el paso para no mojarme mucho, pero por alguna razón serraron el camino que siempre uso para llegar a mi departamento, así que tuve que dar la vuelta y me tarde quince minutos más al llegar, saque la llave para al fin entrar pero sentí algo raro en mi cuerpo un poco de calidez en el pero no me importo y me dirigí a el baño para poder ducharme para no enfermarme de lo empapada que estaba. Al momento de abrir la puerta vi algo que me sorprendió y me ¿gusto?

-Lucy regresaste-Me dijo abrazándome.

-Eh? Natsu porque estas en….-Me detuve al verlo sin su playera, sin pantalón, sin bóxers pero al menos tenia la toalla, pero porque quería quitársela.

-A esto es porque cuando iba para el gremio la lluvia me ataco de la nada así que me fije y estaba enfrente de tu casa y me metí-Dijo inocente, aunque eso de todos modos me aria enojar porque no lo estaba.

-Natsu porque estas en toalla en mi baño?-Pregunte sonrojada además de voltear a ver el bien formado cuerpo de Natsu.

-A eso, es que me moje mucho así que me metí a bañar-Me dijo con su hermosa sonrisa.

-A bueno pero por qué no te cambias-Le dije apenada.

-No-Respondió.

-Porque no?-Le pregunte como si estuviera furiosa.

-Mi ropa se está secando Lucy así que por ahora estaré así-Dijo con su encantadora sonrisa.

-Bueno me voy a meter a duchar puedes esperar en mi habitación-Le dije ocultando mi sonrojo.

-Está bien-Me dijo y se fue.

Me metí al baño y estuve un buen rato, lo disfrute. Salí de la ducha un poco relajada de la misión que tuvimos y me dirigí a mi habitación para cambiarme y ver a Natsu. Cuando vi que Natsu no estaba mi corazón se achico un poco pero luego me fui por mi ropa interior cuando oí…

-Lucy tengo hambre estoy en la cocina-Grito Natsu muy feliz. Yo por mi parte sonreí feliz por saber que mi Natsu estaba aun en mi departamento por alguna razón me siento más caliente, rápidamente me puse mi ropa interior, pero no sé porque tome mi ropa interior negra y de encaje cuando me puse mi piyama no me había dado cuenta de que me puse la que era transparente de color negra y que uso cuando hace calor, aun sabiendo que está lloviendo y hace frio. Me puse mis pantuflas y me dirigí a mi cocina donde estaba mi Natsu pero me impresione al verlo, porque él solo llevaba sus bóxer muy pegaditos a su piel, eso me calentó mas, pero no dije nada esta que el….

-Lucy ya acabe de hacer la cen…-Se detuvo al verme tenía un hermoso sonrojo en sus mejillas algo que a mí me fascino y no sabía por qué.

-Que pas Natsu?-Le pregunte acercándome lentamente.

-Nada es que te vez muy bonita-Me dijo me sorprendí, pero aparente no estarlo, me acerque más a su oído y le dije.

-Que hay de cenar Natsu?-Le pregunte con un tono sensual.

-Hice algo que aprendí en mis primeros días de cocina en Iterian –El dijo mostrando un platillo de pasta en una salsa roja de tomate que tenía una hermosa y apetitosa presentación. Agradecí a Natsu por la comida y le di el primer bocado, estaba delicioso, completamente exquisita, no dije nada, acabe de comer y Natsu trajo un deliciosa y pintoresca rebanada de pastel de chocolate blanco, también exquisito, me lo comí lo más lento posible para disfrutando y al terminar le hable…

-Estuvo delicioso Natsu no sabía que sabias cocinar?-Dije sorprendida.

-No te preocupes nadie sabía a excepción de Happy, todos dicen que como soy estúpido no puedo hacer nada-Me menciono algo triste que mono se veía.

-Pero nadie se imagina que eres tan bueno-Le dije para intentar animándolo.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado, la señora que me enseño me dijo que este tipo de comida le gustaría a mi chica-Me explico y sonreír cuando dijo mi chica.

-Qué tipo de comida es?-Le pregunte algo feliz y más caliente.

-No me acuerdo bien creo que era afro, afro, afro-No podía recordar y yo de golpe le conteste.

-Afrodisiaca!-El asentía. Ya sé porque me sentía tan caliente el tonto de Natsu me dio un afrodisiaco y al parecer muy fuerte.

-Si! Pero no se qué significa- me dijo el tonto pero sonriente, sexy Natsu. Y me levante y me fui a mi habitación pero antes le dije.

-Limpia la cocina y te veo en mi cuarto entendido-Le hable con un poco de ansiedad. El asintió y me fui para despejar mi cabeza pero solo mi cerebro me dio una señal para ocultarme a un lado de la puerta y sorprenderlo pero lo que no sabía con que lo iba a sorprender. Se oían sus pasos y el salió….

-Luceeeeeeeeee! Donde estas?-El hablo temeroso. Pero yo me aválense para abrasarlo y me acerque a su oído y le dije.

-Es hora del postre-Le dije lo más sensual que pude.

-Eh, de que hablas Lucy si ya no lo comimos-Me dijo completamente sonrojado para luego zafarse y caminar asía atrás. Pero lo seguí y luego le respondí.

-Pero quiero más de mi postre rosa-Le exclame acercándome mas.

-Lucy de que hab…-Lo calle dándole un beso, un beso completamente apasionado para caer los dos a la cama. Y ella hablo.

-Estoy encendida?-Le contesto.

-Lucy solo somos amigos-El me dijo mientras mordía su oreja.

-Después de lo que me hiciste me sigues diciendo amiga-Le murmure al oído.

-De que hablas Lucy yo no hice na….-Me hablo interrumpido por un gemido.

-No me mientas, tú me sedujiste, primero tu sin ropa, luego la cocina afrodisiaca, y me dices que solo eres mi amigo es malo mentir Natsu y eso merece un castigo-Le dije para besarlo apasionadamente. El no respondió por un rato peo luego el empezó a acariciarme con lentitud y a corresponder el beso.

**Natsu POV.**

Que me pasa porque la estoy acariciando y porque la beso, no esto no lo deben hacer los amigos, nooooooooooooooooooooo reacciona cuerpo no beses a Lucy. Porque no puedo ya no estoy pensando mi mente se queda en blanco que pasa.

**Normal POV.**

El casi por instinto empezó a ser más salvaje con sus caricias deteniéndose en uno de sus senos para masajearlo, a ella se le escapo un gemido que el chico oyó y sonrió par luego bajar su mano a la intimidad de la chica al principio dudo y luego metió la mano para acariciar el sexo de la chica, el elle metió un dedo ella otra vez gimió con placer para luego el chico le metió otro dedo para de nuevo oírla eso lo hiso sonreír mas pero ella no se quedo atrás para luego meter su mano en el bóxer de su chico, ella acaricio el miembro del muchacho para que estuvieran a la par, ella decidió hablar.

-Ves Natsu tu quiere esto y por eso me provocas-Le dijo jadeando.

Natsu no contestaba, el ya no pensaba en nado solo en hacer suya a Lucy todo se fue al demonio y ahí la poca ropa de la chica desapareció en un segundo lo mismo para el, el empezó a besar su cuello con suavidad y los convirtió a pequeños mordiscos ocasionando que la chica se erizara, fue bajando lento a sus senos para poder besarlos y darle un pequeño mordisco a uno de los pezones de la chica, siguió su recorrido hasta su intimidad para saborearla y hacer que la chica disfrutara. El se separo y acerco su miembro a el sexo de la chica, para luego mirarla como pidiendo permiso, ella asintió y el chico se fue acercando con lentitud para no lastimarla, entro lentamente para que ella soltar un pequeño grito de dolor, que ahogó y el chico se dio cuenta se detuvo y ella le señalo que siguiera y así fue el ya estaba completamente dentro de ella, así que empezó a dar pequeñas envestidas luego de unos pocos minutos la chica empezó a disfrutar así que dio permiso al chico de acelerar el ritmo, el izo sus embestidas más fuertes y rápidas ellos entraron en un punto del clímax donde los dos querían mas, siguieron así tan fuerte y placentero pero antes de acabar la chica grito.

-NATSUUUUUUUUUUUUU!-Grito de placer al terminar Lucy.

Terminaron los dos para recostarse en la cama el chico la cobijo para luego caer dormido con ella.

Al día siguiente la chica se despertó viendo a su Natsu a lado con una cara de tranquilidad y felicidad ella hablo.

-Mi querido Natsu te veo en el gremio-Hablo muy feliz levantándose para vestirse e irse al gremio.

Después de un buen rato ella estaba en el gremio con todas sus amigas explicándoles lo que paso, dos de las cuatro chicas estaban rojas y las otras dos muy sonrientes.

-Entonces que paso después Lu-chan-Dijo una Levy muy roja.

-Hicimos el amor-Contesto aun mas roja que Levy.

-Ara, mi plan salió mejor de lo que pensé-Todas miraron a Mira.

-Mira no me digas que tu…-Le dijo Erza.

-No, yo solo le di a Lucy una pasión para que le diera un beso a Natsu nunca pensé que pasaría eso él lo izo inconscientemente-Respondió.

-Que entonces Natsu no sabia nada-Se sorprendió la rubia.

-Nop al parecer no-Dijo sonriente.

-Ósea que yo lo obligue a hacer el amor-Se pregunto.

-Sí, no pensé que llegarías tan lejos-Hablo. Y luego oyeron a un pelirosa llegar para luego verlo y…

-Hola Lucy-Saludo y le dio un beso en la boca como una pareja de novios.

-Natsu no aquí-Ella hablo.

-Esto es un poco de mi venganza por hacer que hiciera eso-Le dijo.

-Pero?-Se sonrojo.

-Y dime cuando estés encendida yo te ayudare a controlarlo-Le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Tonto-Le dijo para luego besarlo con cariño y dulzura, este no era el fin solo el comienzo de una bonita pareja que resulto ser una llama de pasión y amor al encenderse por causa de un tonto e infantil pelirosa.

**Gracias por leerme de nuevo espero que les haya gustado…..Opiniones porfa si estoy bien o me falta mucho, y tomarlos en cuenta para el siguiente capítulo, a y además díganme parejas que quieran que haga para mi siguiente Fanfic….SAYONARA.**


End file.
